te amare por siempre
by angie.e.ochoa.1
Summary: 5 años después de la desaparición de las esferas de dragón y goku la vida de pan había sido un poco aburrida pero que pasara cuando pas mas tiempo con el amor de su vida
1. rencuentro

**el rencuentro**

Pan después de la muerte de su abuelito Goku habia sufrido mucho pero seguía siendo una niña dulce despues de largos años ya no era una niña ya había cumplido veinte años y pronto cumplirá vienti uno y su madre le habia preparado una fiesta que Pan se había negado pero su madre la convenció Pan si queria esa fiesta pero volver a verlo la emocionaba y a la vez la asustaba llevaba años sin verlo ella lo amaba con todo su corazón pero ella sabia que el no la amaba si la quería pero como un hermana.

-nada mas-dijo pan con un suspiro antes de entrar al baño hoy era el primer día de su trabajo con bulma pero no se preocupaba porque Trunks llevaba dias de viaje de negocio y ella sabía que no iba a estar en casa.  
Después de su baño se visto con unos pantalones apretados y un blusa ajustada a su cuerpo perfectamente a su cuerpo qué dejaba apreciar su curvas se peino pero dejó su cabello suelto y con un lazo rojo en un costado y se veia muy bonita bajo las escaleras y sintio el olor de comida que tanto amaba ella era muy buena para comer igual que su abuelito Goku.

-hola papá -dijo Pan

-hola pequeña- dijo Gohan

-hola mamá- dijo Pan a a su madre

-buenos día- dijo Videl mientras servía el desayuno -vas a ir donde Bulma- pregunto

-si mamá -dijo Pan

-bueno entonces dile que esta invitada ala fiesta ella y también Bra y Trunks a y tambien Vegeta si es que quiere bueno ya sabes como es -dijo por último Videl

-yo creo qué si va a venir por que lleva años sin tener una buena pelea y mi papi tiene también muchos años sin peliar asi qué- dijo Pan riéndose

-si creo qué es una buena idea- dijo Gohan

Videl término de servir y los tres comenzaron a comer despues que Pan término dé comer se despidio y se fue a la casa de bulma.

Al llegar fue recibida por su gran amiga de la infancia

-Pan llegaste- dijo bra

-hola está tu mamá-pregunto Pan

-si te está esperando- le dijo bra- después qué termines hablamos- dijo bra

-claro yo te buscó- dijo pan antres de entrar al laboratorio

-buenos días - dijo pan a bulma que estaba concentra con unos papeles

-buenos dias pan ya vamos a comenzar espera que termine con esto-dijo bulma.

Cuando bulma término con esos papeles comenzaron a trabajar después de largas horas de trabajó ya era la hora de la comida y pan comenzaba a tener hambre

-pan vamos a almorzar y seguimos- dijo bulma

-esta bien-dijo pan

-puedes llamar a bra y trunks que bajen a comer- le pidió bulma

-claro qué si pero trunks no estaba dé viaje-dijo pan

-si pero llegó hoy en la mañana debe estar durmiendo- dijo bulma

-bueno está bien ya vengo- dijo pan

Mientras súbia las escaleras pensaba en que lo volvería a ver cuando paso por su habitación al entrar lo vio placidamenteufj durmiendo qué despacio entró y con suavidad lo desperto

-trunks despierta-dijo pan

Trunks poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y vio a pan parada a lado de el la voy de pies a cabeza antes sus ojos no había mujer mas guapa que ella.

-ya voy-dijo aun con sueño

-ok pero no me culpes si vegeta se come todo -dijo pan para ofastidiarlo pero eso funcionó trunks se levantó de un salto de la cama-ya me voy para qué te puedas cambiar- dijo pan

pan con una sonrisa salio del cuarto para llamar a bra

Ya todos reunidos comiendo

-bulma está invitada a mi fiesta dé cumple años y todos los demás también hasta tú vegeta- dijo pan

-y cuando es- dijo trunks- para tener tiempo dé comprar el regaló-dijo trunks

-en un par de días- dijo pan sin importancia

-entonces mañana vamos tú y yo a comprar tu vestido- dijo bra

-no creo qué pueda ir- dijo pan con tristeza- tengo qué trabajar

-pero pan claro qué puedes ir- dijo bulma-enserio gracias -dijo pan emocionada

-ya entonces mañana nos vamos- dijo bra

-mocosa si voy a ir porque quiero tener una buena pelea con tu padre -hace mucho qué no peleo -dijo vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero yo también puedo pelear- dijo pan

-pero no es lo mismo-dijo vegeta y todos se pusieron a reír todos menos vegeta

-pan tu y yo podríamos ir a entrenar un día qué te parece-dijo trunks

-por supuesto- dijo pan

-trunks y como te fue en el viaje- preguntó bulma

-muy bien mamá ya firmamos un contrato- dijo trunks

Después qué terminaron de comer pan y bulma siguieron trabajando hasta muy tarde.

-bueno bulma ya me tengo qué ir- dijo pan

-pero ya es muy tarde porque no te quedas por hoy- dijo bulma

-nose mis padres me estan esperando- dijo pan

-por eso no te preocupes yo llamó a tus padres-dijo bulma antes de sacar su celular y marcar unos números cuando le contestaron pan escucho  
...hola videl...pan se quedará a dormir esta noche...bueno esta bien adiós...y colgo  
-dijo tu madre que si te puedes quedar pero espera verte mañana temprano- dijo bulma

-esta bien pero dónde dormire- preguntó pan

-en la habitación de guespedes la qué esta a lado de la habitación de trunks- dijo bulma

-bulma tú hijo no tiene novia verdad después no me dejarán dormir- dijo pan riéndose

-claro que no- dijo bulma

-ya me voy a dormir- dijo pan y subió al entrar a la habitacion se desplomo en la cama pero por un extraña razón no podia dormir vio una película después se puso un pijama que le paso bulma y como no podía dormir bajo hasta la cocina y fue cuando lo vio sentado leyendo un libro

-no puedes dormir-le dijo pan

-no y al parece tu tampoco- dijo trunks

-nop porque no estoy en mí camita- dijo pan

-cuerpo de toda un mujer pero sigues siendo una pequeña niña- dijo trunks burlandose

-pero no soy una niña tengo veinte años- dijo pan

-eso ya lo sé estas muy grande hace cundo que no nos veíamos- pregunto trunks

-haber despues de la muerte de mi abuelito goku nos veiamos muy poco y después entré a la universidad y no te volví a ver creo que fue hace unos cuatro años -dijo pan

-vaya cuanto tiempo- dijo trunks sorprendido

-si mucho-dijo pan

-aun me quieres- le preguntó trunks

-como no te entiendo-dijo pan confundida

-cuando tenías quince años note tú atracción por mi pero pensé qué era sólo un amor dé niña- dijo trunks

-trunks...yo me tengo qué ir a dormir nos vemos mañana-dijo pan y volvió a la habitación dejando a trunks sólo.

Al día siguiente Pan se despidió de Bulma para luego volver después de desayunar con sus padres cuando regreso Bra la estaba esperando con cara de enfado -pan hasta que llegaste-dijo bra molesta

-que paso porque estas tan enojada-pregunto pan confundida

-llevo dos horas esperándote pan -dijo bra aún molesta

-bueno bra ya estoy aquí -dijo pan

-ok vamos- dijo bra

-las acompañó- dijo trunks recien saliendo a la sala

-esta bien- dijo pan y bra tambien afirmó

-si pero tu llevas nuestras bolsas-dijo bra riéndose

Los tres salieron y se fueron en el auto dé trunks al llegar llevan a trunks dé un lado a otro busacando el vestido perfecto hasta que encontraron un muy bonito para bra pero pan no estaba muy convencida

-nose -dijo pan

-es lindo pan-dijo bra-solo porqué no es como té gusta no té lo vas a poner

-pruebatelo para ver como te queda- dijo trunks

-bueno bueno- dijo pan resignada

pan entro al probador cuando salió trunks quedo con la boca abierta viendo detalladamente su vestido morado con el cabello dé el un escote no muy provacativo pero si fue suficiente para llamar la atención dé él su vestido llegaba bastante arriba de la rodillas y dejaba ver fácilmente su largas y hermosas piernas.

-trunks cierra la boca que se te caen las babas-dijo bra

- que yo qué- dijo trunks volviendo en si

-como me veo-dijo pan

-perfecta-dijo trunks con una sonrisa- quien iva pensar que la niña pan son satan se volviera una mujer mu bonita.

-viste yo te dije pan que te quedaria bien haber dime pan tienes en tu corazoncito alguien especial- dijo bra

-yo...bueno- se mordió los labios luego miró a trunks-si un amigo de la universidad -dijo pan finalmente

-bueno tu amigo no se podrá resistir a tus encantos- dijo bra

-eso si gohan lo permite -dijo trunks molesto

-gohan o tu- dijo bra

-yo por que- dijo trunks

-bueno cambiemos de tema pan cuál es tú mayor deseo-pregunto bra

- lo que yo mas quiero en este mundo a mi abuelito goku-dijo en tono triste- aunque un solo dia volver a verlo-dijo aun mas triste hasta que se le cayeron un par de lágrimas cuando trunks la abrazo con tanta fuerza y cariño en sus brazos se sentia protegida y amaba sentirse así.

-no llores pequeña- dijo trunks aun abrazandola luego se separó de ella y seco sus lagrimas con sus pulgares el podía sentir ése dolor tanto cómo ella tenía una especie de conexión el tenía la obligación dé cuidarla desde qué nació pan desde que vio sus hermosos ojos negros dede qué ella le sonrió por primera vez y cuándo ella reía se sentía tan feliz como la primera vez en que el se convirtio en super sayayin.

-pan no te preocupes si qué si fuese por mi yo mismo buscaría las esferas del dragon- dijo bra

-bueno bra llevemos ése vestido y nos vamos qué me siento un poco mal-dijo pan

-ven mi pan-dijo trunks atrayendo la hacia el no sabía porque le había dicho mía6 pero así aveces la sentía solo suya-le voy a tener que preguntar a papá-murmuro trunks

-que cosa- dijo pan

-no nada- dijo trunks

-ya pague vamos -dijo bra

-que te parece si las invito a comer después podemos ir por un helado y asi me cuentas todo lo qué hiciste en la universidad- dijo trunks

CONTINUARA...


	2. que linda voz

**Que linda voz **

Pan sentada en una banca de un parque esperando a trunks hace un buen rato y comenzaba a hacer frío cuándo de repente escucha un voz que la hizo erizar toda la piel

T:yo solia pensar que sabia quien eras tu- cantaba trunks en el oído de pan

P:Trunks pero qué linda voz

T: enserio pues yo creo que no cantó bien

P:bromeas verdad no has conciderado en ser cantante

T:muchas veces lo he hecho pero tengo responsabilidades pan si las dejó mi mamá me mata

P: ja ja ja no creo que Bulma lo haga pero te puedo ayudar

T:cómo - levantando una ceja

P:Trunks confia en mí después dé la universidad puedo ir a tu departamento a ayudarte a practicar y también a escribir canciones

T:creó que contigo en mi departamento jamás me podría concentrar

P:Trunks- lo regaño totalmente roja

T:Pan sabes que yo te respeto soló era una broma claro qué puedes ir

P:bueno entonces hoy voy para tú casa -lo ultimo lo dijo temblando

T:Pan estás helada ven vamos a tomar un taza de chocolate

P: gracias vamos.

Ya eran alrededor de las nueva de la noche y Pan recién estaba entrando en el edificio dónde vivía Trunks era la primera vez que iva a ése lugar pero no le fue muy difícil saber dónde estaba soló tenia qué concentrarse un poco para encontrar su ki ella sé dirijia hacía el ascensor cuando un señor de unos cuarenta años la detuvo presumiblemente el concerje

C:señorita usted no puede subir sin decirme a dónde va

P:si claro al departamento de Trunks Bifer

C:ok ya la conecto -aplasto un botón y esperó qué le contestaran-digame su nombré señorita

P:Pan Son

C:señor Bifer la señorita Pan Son lo busca

T:estabien déjala pasar cada vez qué ella venga entendido

C: cómo usted diga señorita pasé

P:gracias -se despidio antes de entar al ascensor

Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta tocó y Trunks la recibió con una gran sonrisa Pan lo miró y se fijó qué estaba vestido con unos jeans y un abrigo en su brazo

P:ivas a salir

T:si te iva a invitar a comer conmigo a un lugar muy especial

P:a dónde- preguntó

T: es una sorpresa a si qué tendrás que volar con los ojos cerrados

P:yo no puedo hacer eso

T:esta vez tendrás qué confiar en mí

P:confío en ti

Con eso Trunks la tomó de las manos y le vendo los ojos abrió la ventana y salió volando de hay con pan en los abrazos ella se aferraba lo mas qué puedo de el y Trunls sólo sonreía mientras volaba.

Al llegar Trunks dejó a Pan en el suelo y le quitó la venda y Pan se quedó maravillada cun todo lo que veía estaba en la orilla de el mar y una sábana en el suelo con frutas y dulcesb

T:esperó que te gusté

P:esta hermozo gracias Trunks pero porque lo hiciste

T:bueno como me vas ayudar estos días para cumplir mi sueño té quería agradecer

P:hay Trunks eres tan tierno por eso te quiero mucho

T:yo también te quiero Pan- y la abrazo

P:bueno vamos a comer- los dos se sentaron y conversaron un buen rato hasta que pan saco el tema de Marron ex novia de Trunks

T:Pan eso ya es cosa del pasado nos dimos cuenta que no nos queriamos y decidimos ser buenos amigos y que paso con Uub

P:oye tu sabes qué nunca me gustó él

T:pero el estaba loquito por ti

P:si y que a mi me gusta otra persona

T:quien

P:no te voy a decir eso es personal

T:no soy tu confidente

Cuando derrepente comenzó a sonar el celular de Pan ella miró la pantalla y se veía claramente el nombré de Bra su mejor amiga al contestar

P:hola Bra...si aqui cenado con tu hermano...ok yo le digo para ir...ya avisale a mi tío también...bueno chao

Bra estaba acostada en su cama pensando qué se pondría para ver a su amado Goten solo pensar en él se le formaba un sonrisa en el hermozo rostro dé la princesita.

Bl:Bra-tocando la puerta-princesa puedo pasar

Br:claro mami pasa

Entra Bulma a la habitación de Bra

Bl:mi amor vas a salir

Br: si mami pero no se que ponerme para ver a goten mami

Bl: soló ponte cómoda

Br:sabes yo amo mucho a goten lo voy a llamar para invitarlo al cine

Bl:haslo

Bra toma su celular y marca

Tomando una cerveza estaba el joven sayayin cuándo escuchó sonar su celular y se fijó que su hermoza princesa lo estaba llamando llevaban seis meses de novios y cada día la amaba mas y contestó

Gt:hola princesa mi amor

Br:hola bello te quería invitar a al cine

Gt:claro ya le dijiste a pan

Br:si y va a ir con trunks entonces vamos

Gt:por supuesto yo te paso buscar que te parece en una media hora

Br:esta bien aquí te esperó chao mi amor

Gt: adios princesa

Trunks terminado dé comer una manzana

T: y para qué me necesitaba Bra

P: a ella nos invitó al cine quieres ir

T:nose no tengo mucha ganas

P:porfavor-hizo un puchero y puso lo ojitos mas tiernos qué trunks había vista

T:bueno esta bien vamos

P:pero qué hacemos con todas estás cosas

T:yo guardo esto en un cápsula

P:ya entonces guárdalas para irnos

T:oye pequeña no me terminaste de decir quien te gusta

P:Trunks es complicado el no me corresponde y bueno yo la amó con todo mi corazón

T:que está loco Pan eres hermoza,inteligente,dulce,compresiba,y si me paso diciendo todas tus virtudes no término nunca pequeña dime quien es

P:no puedo entiende no puedo

T:bueno está bien después te sacare la verdad

P:por más qué me presiones no te voy a decir

T:si claro me dejó de llamar Trunks Bifer si no te sacó toda la verdad pequeñita

P:no soy pequeñita y te lo puedo demostrar

T:asi como bebé

P:cierra los ojos

T:bueno nose para que pero lo voy hacer

Trunks cierra los ojos y lentamente Pan le dio un besó en los labios cuando Trunks abrió los ojos y se le formó uan gran sonrisa en los labios

T:guau con eso me demuestras muchas cosas


End file.
